different twin
by greatpika444
Summary: how if there's a twin which not same, I mean they're totally different! when you read it, you'll get some surprise and unexpected story line, so follow it and enjoy the story!
1. Kyou and Keith, the opposite twin

|This story happened when Eve was grade 1 elementary school and pikachu was grade 3 elementary school.|

Kyou's pov

"wake up Kyou, Keith" my dad woke me.

"unghh..." Keith frowned.

"morning daddy." I said still sleepy.

"5 more minutes dad..." Keith said still want to sleep.I went to him and pulled his leg till he nearly fell.

"you must get up now Keith!"

"aww..." then we both took bath and went down for breakfast.

"so kids, how was your sleep?" our dad asked us as he took a bite of his sitrus sandwich.

"nothing important dad." I replied.

"I was dreaming about a princess. She was kidnapped by the dragonites, and sure, she was really beautiful. She needed help and her father promised that whoever could help her would be allowed to married her. Then I went and kick some dragonites butts. Then I saved the princess and we were going to married. Jusr RIGHT when I will got the first kiss, I was awaken! And I just wanted to continue it right before you pull me from the bed Kyou!" Keith seemed pretty angry to me.

"hahaha! Next time you should finish your dream faster!" dad teased him.

"sorry Keith, but it was time to get up and school." I said slightly smiled.

"hmph, whatever." He said as he bit his cheese bread. He likes it so much.

"it's already 6:25, Keith. We better hurry up." I suggested him. Our school was pretty far from here, so we usually went to school around 6:30. we were just move here though, since our mom dead because of sick. Our home were big, but we need to sold it because our father was trying to find a job and we need to school. It was our mom whom worked for us. Then we both grabbed an oran berry and cherry juice to school, bid farewell to our dad, and went to school.

"so, will this new school gonna be fun as before?" I asked rhetorically.

"everywhere is the same for me. It sucks." Keith as always, grumbling.

"*sigh* when will you change?" I asked him. Then we arrived at our new school. Oh right, I didn't tell you about us yet. I am a pikachu, and we are twin, but not same. I'm a calm one, but my brother is a furious one. My brother is not a pikachu like me, he's an eevee. our dad is a raichu and our mom is a leafeon. It wasn't 5 minutes, but my brother was already in trouble. He was bullied.

"hey, I've never seen you around, little kid." Said a charmeleon.

"what's your problem?" Keith asked toughly.

"you want to pick a fight with our leader?" said a patrat.

"you'll be sorry!" added a bibarell. Then that charmeleon was going to hit Keith, but Keith dodge it and use his iron tail. The charmeleon stepped back, endured the hit.

"pretty good for a loser!" he countered Keith with kick and grabbed him.

"now feel this!" he was about to punch, but I hold his hand and hit him on the stomach with my free right hand till he flung back.

"gah! Engage!" then those three attacked me at once. I dodged every of it and countered them all with iron tail and stunned them with thunderwave.

"you were right, we are new here, but don't underestimate us. If you dare to bully anyone else, I'll stop you." I told them.

"hmmm... you are good. How if you come with us? Together, we will rule this school." He offered me.

"sorry, but I'm not a jerk like you guys, so get away from me or you guys could get some blue skin on your face." I dare them.

"tch. Let's off guys." Then he went away.

"are you okay ke-"

"what were you thinking? Why did you help me? I don't need your help!"

"but he was about-"

"I HATE YOU! YOU ALWAYS TREAT ME LIKE A LOSER! I KNOW YOU ARE STRONG, BUT YOU DON'T NEED TO PROTECT ME YOU SHIT!" he growled.

"I just want to-"

"WHAT? TO MAKE ME LOOK LIKE A WEAKLING? TO SHOW ME THAT I AM USELESS?" he growled once more. Then he went off from me, still mad...


	2. Rin the eevee

Me :"hi guys!"

The doors knocked

Me :"come in! Here the main player come..."

Eve :"wow, so this is your new room!"

Me :"hey, how did you come in? You didn't take part in this story!"

Piku :"no need to know, it's pointless."

Me :"IT'S IMPORTANT!"

Kyou :"hey GP, do you like that new board I made?" *go in*

Me :"huh? What board did you mean?" *raise eyebrow*

Kyou :"that advertisement board over there." *point at a big advertisement board through windows which written: 'GP_444 NEW ROOM HERE!'*

Me :"WHAT THE ****?"

Kyou :"it's helping right?" *smile*

Keith secretly laugh

Piku :"that's really help us." *laughing madly*

I went to the corner, ducked

Kyou :"hm? Did I do something wrong?" *tilt head to left*

Eve :*walk to me* "don't worry, he's just want to help you..."

Me :"you right ev-"

Eve's hold her laugh

Me :" #$%^&*! #$%^&*()!"

Kyou :"... I did something's bad..." *ears lowered*

Piku :"w-well...*laugh* l-let's get this started... GWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" *roll on floor laugh*

Keith :"it looks like I should do the dis-"

Kyou :"GP_444 doesn't own any pokemon. now I do the right thing right?"

Keith went to the other corner

Kyou :"...did I do another wrong thing?"

Kyou's pov

After Keith left me, I wandered around to find my classroom. Not long, I met them again, those idiots who bullied Keith before. He was about to bully an eevee, a cute one if I could add.

"hey, I'm tired of waiting! Now it's your last chance to answer me! You love me or not! If you wanna be my girlfriend, I'll make sure you gonna be fine here." He threatened her.

"b-but I can't love you..."

"you don't need to love me, just be my girlfriend and everything gonna be alright." He insisted her.

"I-I can't be a girlfriend of someone I don't love..." she stuttered, almost cry.

"THEN JUST GO TO HELL!" then that jerk was going to use flamethrower, but I didn't just stand there. I slapped his face so the flamethrower didn't hit her and I slammed him to the ground. Then I threat his back.

"now you get off from here or you will see more red and blue color in your face!" I growled at him.

"ugh..." it looked like my threat made him scared.

"fine. Pull back guys!" then they left us.

"th-thanks..." she said shyly, and... fearfully...

"hey, don't scared. I'm in your side." I tried to calm her.

"s-sorry..."

"why are you sorry for?"

"I-I made you think that I think you're making me scared..." dude, she was really weird, but somehow it made me interested to her and I'm laughed a little.

"hahah... you don't need to be that detailed. But you're kinda interesting..." I didn't think how could I said something embarrassing like that, but right after I said it, I blushed slightly.

"uh... I've never seen you around. Are you new here?" she asked me.

"oh, right. I'm new here."

Then let me guide you and show you this school!" she said gleely.

"but it's already 6:57. Class gonna start in 3 minutes." I remembered her.

"oh, did you read the rule about class starts at 7 AM?" she asked me.

"yeah."

"then you're totally tricked by headmaster!" she giggled. Somehow, whatever she did, my heart pounded faster.

"what did you mean?" I asked curiously.

"class starts at 7:30 AM. Headmaster did that so we will come earlier than late." She explained, still giggled.

"oh... but why did you come this earlier too?" I asked her.

"I just like to stroll around here. Please let me know what class are you and follow me for a little tour." She said friendly.

"I'm gonna in class 3 A."

"then we're in the same class!" she told me.

"really? Then it's gonna be easier with you around! Oh anyway, I'm Kyou. Nice to meet ya!" I said gleely.

"I'm Rin, it's pleasure to meet you. Please come with me." She asked calmly, then she took me for a little tour. But I didn't took attention too much along that tour, my attention mostly turned to her... her cute face, with a rose on her ear, her aroma, and when wind blew, her mane looked like a cotton which was dancing along the wind. Her blue-ocean eyes hypnotized me a lot, more, her way to explain me along the tour, charm me like a beautiful melody. Her childish style when speaking pounded my heart...

"and this is the last room of our little tour, class 3 a!" she said like a guider should be. I still caught a look at her. Her glistened soft fur distracted me from everything... everything.

"... are you there Kyou?"

"huh? Oh, yeah..."

"... it was boring wasn't it? I knew I barely to speak interestingly..." she said as she looked to the ground. I knew she was sad because she thought she was a boring eevee.

"n-no! Actually it was fun! You did a great job!" I tried to cheer her.

"really?" she said as she looked to me. I became nervous that time.

"o-of course! I mean- your guide was really great! I really satisfied back there! I swear! Now I could mention every-uhhh... half from this school! Yes! I swear!"

"just half?" she said with pout on her face.

"well... actually I can't memorize well, but after your guide me I could remember them!" I said. Her face still plastered with unbelieved that time.

"then show me." She challenged me. Man, I only remembered 5 of 20 room.

"um... uh... the class will begin 3 minutes more, so..." I tried to reject her challenge.

"... you can't right?" she cornered me.

"I ca-ugh..." I couldn't lie anymore. But she giggled and covered her mouth with her left paw.

"*giggle* you're kinda funny guy. Thanks for trying to cheer me up, Kyou." She said as she tilted her head to the right side. She was REALLY CUTE!

"uh... your welcome?" I replied.

"you know what Kyou? You're the first one who could make me laugh. Well, I have ever smiled because of someone, but this is new for me. I never laugh before. Thank you..." she said gleely. I just smiled at that. Then the bells rang.

"oh, the bells rang! Let's go in!" then we took seat for us. Lucky me,the seat next to her was empty. I sit there and then the teacher came. After a few of new lesson, the class finaly over. "hey, where's your home Rin?" I asked her.

"it's pretty far from here. I'll walk over that path." She said as she pointed a way.

"hey, our home are in a way! Let's go home together." Then we walked together. We talked along the way, and then she went home. I continued my walk until a charizard stopped me, with a... charmeleon?

"that's him daddy! He's the one who disturb me!" the charmeleon said, I knew this charmeleon before, he... that stupid bullier.

"hmph, you dare to beat my only son?" he said in low tone, I prepared myself into battle mode.

"finally, I found a worth kid to be my son's rival!" he said with a smile. I let my guard off until his smile faded, I back to fight-mode-on.

"but disturbing my son's love story, it's a DIFFERENT THING!" he yelled as he charged to me. He was too fast, he slammed me to the rock. My back numb for a while.

"ugh..." I moaned.

"this isn't end yet kid. I'm gonna teach you a lesson you'll never forget!" then he charged me with a huge fireblast. Then he grabbed my neck and flied so high through the cloud.

"this gonna be hurt!" then he dive quickly to the ground and slammed me. I coughed blood as I felt whole my body numb.

"heh. That's that. Never be close with her again, she's my son's." I tried to stand after heard such a things. Of course I couldn't let anyone restrict me to friend anyone. But I knew I couldn't win

"hmm? You still want more? Fine!" then he charged me with another fire blast. I closed my eyes desperately and put my paws in front of me, but after few seconds, nothing hit me. I saw something, pulse, blocked it.

"what? How did you- nevermind! This gonna kill you!" he used his powerful combination of flamethrower and dragon rage. Only face it already made me trembling. Once again, I covered my face by put my paws in front my face, but I didn't close my eyes. Suddenly, a pulse came out from my hands and blocked that attack.

"what? My special attack... stopped by... 8 years kid?"

"what? How did I do that? Did I... lemme try it." Then I punched the air, and as I thought, I barely saw an orb-shaped energy came out from my paw stroke right to him. It hit him. Strong enough to make him stepped back.

"guh! How did you-" I thought it's not just made him stepped back. He fell unconcious before he finished his line.

"papa!" that bullier yelled as he went to his father. Then I came closer to him.

"u-uhh..." he trembling, fearfully. I knew he afraid of me, so I used this advantage to threat him.

"hear me! If you dare to forbid me to friend with anyone or bully the other again, I'm gonna beat you! Now go before I getting mad!" I yelled. Then he ran away with his father. Funny, he didn't lift his father, he dragged him. I thought he was really frightened, he ran and slipped several time. After a while, he had gone from my sight. I couldn't move anymore.

"ugh..." then I fell unconcious.

After about 2 hours, I awoke, but not at my home.

"wh-where am I?" I asked rhetorically, as tried to get up. But I could feel my back still hurt.

"please don't move." A voice, familiar one, came to my ear. I turned to the voice and found an eevee.

"Rin?" I asked.

"yes, it's me. How could you injured like this?" she asked me, looking into my eyes. I slightly blush, but managed to hide it.

"I just slipped and landed on a rock, a big one." I lied.

"you're lying. You were forbidden to meet me again by charlie's father, right?" she interrogate me.

"charlie?"

"it's he charmeleon who tried to engage me before."

"oh... who's his 2 puppets any-" I tried to change the subject, but she realized it.

"don't change the subject. He did that right?" she asked me once more, confidence in her cute eyes.

"*sigh* fine, you were right..." I said as I looked down.

"and it seemed you won the battle."

"right. . . . . wait! How did you know that?"

"*giggle* I saw they went home and slipped several time along the way." She explained.

"you better took rest, your home is far from here right? I'm gonna tell them you need some rest and stay in my house." Then she left.

|wait, does it mean I'm gonna in the same house... with her?| I thought. I blushed madly when thinking about that. Then I tried to forget it with took a nice sleep that night...

Me :"phew, that was tiring..."

Piku :"it's not. You just lazy."

Me :"WHY DID YOU STILL HERE? THIS IS-"

Kyou :"my room. I let them in, they're my friend! 3 ...are you hate them GP?" *ears down*

Me :"n-no! I don't hate them! Haha..."

Piku :"he's lying, it's obvious."

Eve :"yeah. GP never wants us." *sob*

Me :"wait, what? I-if I don't want you, I won't make your story!"

Piku :"you made us so you can hate us, because you need someone to blame..."

Kyou :"really? I don't know you're that rude...

Me :"no, that's... "

Piku :"admit t. You hate us."

I went out madly

Kyou :"is he really that rude?"

Piku :"nope, he's kind, but we like to trick him!" *tongue out*

Kyou :"that's great idea, but please, don't do it too far."

Piku :"don't worry!"

Eve :"see ya next time guys! How was my act?"

Kyou :"perfect!"

GP_444 sign out.


	3. fun and sunny sunday

Me :"welcome, Sunday!"

Kyou :"I like work days..."

Me :"really? Even after you-"

Kyou :"wh-whoa! Stop it!" *covering my mouth and blush*

Rin :"hmm? What's the matter guys?"

Me :"it's just-" *mouth covered*

Kyou :"it's just a sunny day right? ahahah..." *smile*

Rin :"yep! Anyway, this is a nice room, it's wide!"

Me :"actually-"

Kyou :"Greatpika gonna treat us for ice cream!"

Rin :"really? Thanks GP!"

The door's slammed

Eve :"can you treat us too? Can you?"

Piku :"you can right?"

Saki :"ice cream! Ice cream! 3"

Nico :"ice cream... not a bad idea. Count me in."

Saki :"you come too, right Zack?"

Zack :"uh-um..." *nod*

Keith :"hey, don't forget me!"

Eve :"where's Rian and Sarah?"

Saki :"they went picnic."

Eve :"oh..."

Piku :"so, can we come?"

Me :"hear me, I was just trying to say-" *mouth covered once again*

Kyou :"he's gonna treat all of us!"

Everyone cheer

Me :"uh..." *sobbing* "my poor wallet...*

Kyou :"sorry, but I can't let you spoil it..."

Me :"karma does exist..." *crying*

Kyou :"okay readers! When we get some ice cream, enjoy the story!"

Rin :"GP_444 doesn't own pokemon, story start!"

Kyou's pov

I woke up in the middle of night. I still didn't believe, I stayed at Rin's house even just for a night. Not just that, when I turned to the other side, I saw Rin. Of corse I blushed madly until I found that it was a big-sized bed, so she wasn't close with me. I got up, drank a glass of water, and got back to sleep until I realized it was raining. When I put my blanket, the lightning zapped, it was pretty far. I looked through the window to see that lightning, at least that what I want to do. But I saw more than that, I saw Rin was trembling. I thought it was only my thought, but it changed after the second lightning zapped. It was really near, so the sound was really loud. Rin looked like couldn't help it anymore, so she screamed loudly and she nuzzled her head to my chest.

**This is idea from ratmaster which I've got the permission. Find and play 'kokoro no wakusei little planet' from the law of ueki as a soundtrack.**

"R-Rin..." I turned to her.

"I-I'm afraid of lightning..." she whimpered. I could feel my chest wet, I thought it caused by her tears. With all nervousness which spread to whole my body, I embraced her. My heart pounding fastly. Blush started to plastered on my face, and all I could feel was her warmth, even that night was really cold. Then I covered her ears, and whispered slowly :"it's okay Rin, I'm here."

"thanks..." it looked like she calmed a bit.

"...hey... Kyou..." she whispered sweetly.

"wh-what is it, Rin?" I asked nervously.

"why... did you do all this..." I was confused at this.

"what did you mean by that?" I asked in calm tone, still with those nervous.

"I mean... we have just met a day, right? you don't know me well. We don't know each other... I am no one for you..." she asked slowly. I just let out a sigh.

"then what's wrong with it?" I asked her back.

"you don't have any reason to help me, right?" her cute face saddened.

"do I need a reason to help you? Do I?" I asked her back.

"of course! Everyone needs a reason to do something."

"so why did you help me before?"

"I..."

"hmm? You don't have one right?" I said with a wide smile in my face.

"...you right..." she said as she tightened her hug, as my face reddened like an apple. My heart pounded crazily.I scanned her carefully, stunned by her cuteness. She still looked frightened, but not as much as before, so I stroke her soft fur gently to calmed her down. I felt the hug loosened, and then Rin locked eyes with mine.

"thanks, Kyou." She said as she wrapped her arm around my neck and nuzzled her cheek on mine. My heart pounded twice faster than before. Her scent invaded my nose, hypnotized me.

"night, Kyou." She whispered really sweetly. After a few seconds in that position, she fell asleep, with a peaceful face.

/what should I do now? Must I... sleep with her with this uh... position? Ugh... but she is really charming- no no no. I can't. But...\ I argued with myself until I drifted off.

Rin's pov, morning 6:37 AM

After a good sleep, I woke up, but strange, I never knew I had a yellow wallpaper, and... why did it so warm. When I lifted my head, I saw Kyou slept with me in his hug. My face turned to a rose colour. I still couldn't take my eyes from him, and I continued staring him. He was a kind guy, I knew, and when I saw he sleeping, I felt so peaceful.

"...what could I do for him- I know!"

**Nah, stop it here.**

Back again to Kyou's pov, 7:17 AM

I woke up, and saw no eevee around me. Then I checked the time, took 30 seconds to find the clock (that wasn't my house at all) and it really surprised me.

"WHOA! I'M LATE!" then I jumped from bed right when Rin came in.

"oh, morning Kyou. I was just going to wake you-"

"IT'S LATE RIN-"

"shush... low your voice! I told my mom that you are female."

"what?"

"hey, you didn't expect that my mom could let a boy stay for a night at my house?"

"oh right! it's already 7:17 AM! We better hurry before we late!"

"late for what?" she asked calmly.

"school!"

"hey, it's Sunday!" she explained simply.

"oh..." I blushed. She giggled at my stupid act in morning. Then she closed to me and sniffed me.

"h-hey, what are you doing? It's tickling!" I asked.

"you're stink! Take a bath now. The bathroom is over there." She said as she pointed a room. Then I took bath and after it, she brought a flower on her hand.

"finally. I got this."

"and what?" I asked her. She just grinned.

"wait, don't tell me-"

"yep." She blinked as she put the flower on my ear.

"nah, you look cute now!" she teased.

"disguise... huh, next time, I'll use dress..."

"..."

"what?"

"Your voice! Make it a little feminine!"

"how?"

"try to make your voice higher." Then I did as she said.

"like this?" I said in high tone.

"nah, that's better..." she stared at me carefully.

"wh-what?"

"...nothing. it's just..."

"just what?"

"...YOU'RE CUTE!" I sweatdropped at this.

"oh right! let's got some breakfast!" then she brought me downstair, to the diningroom.

"morning Rin. You woke early today,what's into you? More, you cooked?" an espeon asked Rin.

"nothing mom, it's just because of our guest." She said calmly.

"oh, you must be Claudia." She... talked to me?

"shh... it's your fake name." Rin whispered to me.

"o-oh, right."

"nice to meet you, Claudia. How if we continue this while eating my daughter's special cook?" it seemed Rin blushed when heard the 'special' part.

"m-mom! It's nothing special with it right?"

"well, it's unusual you make breakfast yourself." Rin cornered by this words.

"a-anyway let's get some food!" she said changing the subject. Then we followed her to diningroom and wow, the cook really made me hungry. Then I tried the cook.

"wow Rin, you're a great chef!" she blushed. I ate it so much. Then after we'd done, I bid a farewell. But Rin stopped me at the gate.

"hey, you forget to wore that off!" she said as she took the flower from my ear.

"oh, thanks-" I stunned once more after looked her, with the flower she took from me. She put the flower on her ear, made her prettier.

"What is it Kyou?" she asked as she tilted her head to left, made her cuter again.

"you...cute..." I said still zoned out.

**Play the next song: 'tip taps tip' by halcali**

"what?" she surprised as she blushed madly. After she asked me, my face reddened to the max.

"uh-I mean... um-uhh... ung... you... look cute with that..." I stuttered.

/what did I say?\ I thought.

"uh... thanks I guess..." okay, I'd started it, so I must finish it.

"uh, Rin? Are you free today?" I asked her.

"yeah, why?"

"ummm... how if we go together... today?" I asked her for- not a date! It's just as friend... yes, friend...

"okay with me!" she agreed happily.

"umm... how about 10 AM?"

"okay!" then I went back to home.

"hi dad!"

"welcome home son. Are you feeling well now?"

"not to worry! I'm really fine! Dad, can I go today?"

"as always?"

"yep"

"fine, be careful."

"thanks dad. Anyway, where's Keith?"

"he's training. It looks like he want to beat you badly."

"... I see... well, see ya dad!" then I went to the markets. I bought 5 oran berries, 3 pecha berries, 4 sitrus berries, 4 heal seeds, and an escape orb. Then I found a cute doll with a shape of pikachu. I bought it, and put it on my backpack. I went and took some stroll around the town, until 10 AM.

10:00 AM**.**

I went to Rin's house to find her waiting for me.

"hey!"

"hi, am I late?"

"no, I just waited for you. Let's go!" then we went through the townsquare.

"uh... where will we go?"

"hmm... up to you."

"but you're the one who invite me for your tour."

"well, if you let me choose the destination, so let's go to my favorite place!" then I led her to the dungeon, of course I never knew it before. I never lived there. That dungeon was a forest and called 'Lake of life'. I like mystery at all.

"and, what will we get here?" she asked me curiously.

"no idea."

"then why do you bring me here?"

"believe me, it's gonna be fun."

"I believe you." She said. I slightly happy with only got her trust. Then we proceeded to enter the forest. We chatted a bit as we walked through the forest.

"so, why did you move here?" she asked me.

"well, I don't know. Our father said that we have a little problem with the guild there. So we moved here."

"guild?"

"it looks like they hate to see us around there."

"but why?"

"rumor says they aimed to rule this world. Our father is one of the strongest guys there, so they thought our father would be threat for their plan."

"wow, cool! ...Anyway, is it just me or the forest become thicker?" she asked me.

"well, it's deeper than before, so it's normal right?"

"normal? Did you always have a trip like this?"

"well, my hobby is exploring places I never know."

"and that's why you bring me here?" she raised her eyebrow.

"right. It's right, I don't know what wait us there, but I believe we could find something's fun!" I replied cheerfully. Then we stopped by a sudowoodoo.

**Okay, stop it.**

"you two! Give all your money!" obvious, he was a robber.

"no!" I refused.

**Play the battle song: 'sense' by kawada mami.**

"hmph, you're gonna regret this kid!" then the other robbers, an ursaring, a beartic, and a machoke.

"uh-oh... you better stay back Rin. They're fighting type, your type isn't good for it..." then she stepped back. The beartic greeted me with an ice beam which I dodged and countered with thunder punch. After it hit him, I used quick attack to dodge the following attack from machoke and sudowoodoo and they hit each other. I continued my quick attack to come closer with the ursaring and used scratch and wound him on his leg and hand, but I forgot he still could use his mouth to hyperbeam, but luckily I still managed to dodge it by stretching my back as curve as possible.

"whoah, that was close." Then I stood back and took the chance to beat the ursaring. Even the ursaring couldn't move, it wasn't easy to beat him because sudowoodoo used focus punch. But I got an idea and I swapped my place with ursaring, so ursaring got a direct hit and fainted. Then I took another chance to beat sudowoodoo with a combined focus punch and thunder punch, made him fly right towards the beartic. But the beartic didn't care about his wounded partner and iced sudowoodoo made him fainted. I launched a thunder attack from my last place to the machoke, but he dodged it and beartic managed to hit me right on my face, left me a bruise near my left eye. Then I lost balance and the machoke punched me on my belly, made me coughed and flung to the wall. My vision start to blur.

"ugh..."

"one down, now the next little eevee!" the machoke said evilly. Rin trembled.

"never... touch... MY FRIEND!" then I launched the powerful wave of energy just like when I fought Charlie's father. Machoke fainted.

"what? What are yo-" I punched beartic's face as fast as I could with thunder punch, made him fainted too.

**Ok, stop here.**

"*pant* *pant* finally *pant*" then Rin walked slowly to me.

"th-thanks..."

"no problem. I've prepared for this."

"why you like to do such thing?"

"just believe me." Then we walked a little deeper and found a beautiful lake.

**Play song: 'this side of paradise' from pokemon movie deoxys**

"whoah!" she amazed.

"nah, this is what I meant."

"it's... cool! I never came here before, even I lived near here..." her mouth still agape.

"haha, you better close your mouth."

"wow, did you know this place?"

"nope."

"then why did you know there will be a place like this?"

"well, I just believe there's something precious inside every dungeon.

"wow, it's... cool! Hey, let's get picnic here."

"nice idea." Then I sit with her and she took some food from her backpack.

"wow, you've prepared well!"

"thanks. anyway, this is date right? it's usual for girl to bring the food." She said with smile. I blushed at 'date' word.

"h-hey, it's not a date... it's just uh... trip, between... friends. Yes! Friends!"

"*giggle* whatever. Let's just eat." Then we had some food and wow, it was delicious, just as the breakfast she made.

"phew, I'm full. Thanks for the food Rin."

"*giggle* thanks." Then we both leaned on the tree.

**Here it comes another romance moment, so play the other song: 'kakegai no uta' from doraemon movie.**

"hey Kyou." She called me.

"what is it Rin?" then she took my hand.

"come here for a moment!" she pulled my hand so I pulled to her, and I felt something puffy at my right cheek. When I knew what was it, I found myself on her chest.

"R-Rin!" I tried to separate myself.

"shush... don't get away, I'm going to cure your bruise." Then she took her backpack, got a cotton and a cold water, then she wetted the cotton pressed it gently on my left eye. It was cold, and warm, that what my face felt that time.

"ouch!"

"oops, sorry... was that too harsh?" she said as she pull back the cotton and wetted it with water again, to made it cooler.

"well, not really."

"*giggle* you're a tough guy." She said as she pressed again the cotton gently. It continued for some minutes. I just could enjoy every moment. The lake's beauty can't even match Rin's cute face. More, I was on her chest. I was really nervous that time.

"hey, relax Kyou."

"um... okay.." then I relaxed, still nervous but not as nervous as before. After a few minutes, we separated after she had done with my bruise.

"so, do you feel better now?" she asked me.

"yep. Far better." /especially for the moment when I'm on your chest...\ I thought.

"well then, it's already late. We better went home. But it'll take a longtime..."

"not to worry!" I took the escape orb from my back and teleported us home.

"wow, you're really prepared!"

"thanks."

"well, I better get home now."

"oh, wait. I got something for you." Then I took the doll I bought and gave it to her.

"wow, it's cute! Thanks, Kyou!" then she went in and I was going to walked.

"oh, right!" she said. Then I turned and found she hug tackled me and kissed me.

"wh-what was that for?" I asked, my kissed cheek reddened.

"for the last night and for our date." She explained.

"well, see ya tomorrow!" then she went in for real. I put my paw on the spot where I got kissed. Then after I finished with my daydream, a sweet one, I went home. Then I had dinner with Keith and dad, but it seems Keith really do hate me...

Me :"phew, that was a long chapter."

Kyou's zoned out.

Me :"hey!"

Kyou :"wh-what?" *shocked and jump*

Me :"that was a good moment for you huh?"

Kyou :"what do you think?"

Me :"well, now I really emptied my wallet and thanks for you."

Kyou :"hahahaha... sorry..."

Me : "anyway, if you think this bgm is a good idea, please tell me, so I'll try to put them on my next chapter."

Kyou : "wait, you said that the idea-"

Me : "come from ratmaster? don't worry, I've got the permission from him." *wink*

Kyou : "okay..."

Me :"well, see ya later guys!"

Kyou :"where's the other?"

Me :"still having an ice cream party..."

Kyou sweatdrop

GP_444 sign out!


	4. sonic wave

Me :"hi guys!"

Kyou :"why it took so long until you released the 4th chapter?"

Piku :"he's just lazy."

Eve :"he's sucks."

Keith :"he's useless."

Me :"..."

Kyou :"I think that's enough..."

Me :"w-well... let's get started."  
-

Keith's pov

I woke up, get readied to school as always. But that day, Kyou said that he was sick. Right before I went to school, Kyou said something I forgot.

"hey, have you found your team?"

"what- OH GOD! I FORGET! THANKS!" then I ran to school, checking if there's someone without team too. I searched all over the school, but I found no one. Finally, I'm just about to give up. I went back to class after bath with my sweat. But then I met Piku and Rin.

"what's wrong Keith?" he asked calmly.

"*pant* *pant*have *pant* have you got *pant* your team?"I said, as I breathe heavily.

"team? For what?" he asked again.

"*pant* for the *pant* simulation battle." I asked still out of breath. Then he and Rin silent for a while.

"WHAT? I TOTALLY FORGET!" he yelled.

"don't worry. I forgot it too! *laugh*" she... laughed.

"... how could you laugh?" Piku said as he sweatdropped. Well, she's kinda cute, I admit it.

"well... how if we become a team then?" I already calmed down.

"okay then. It's settled. But could I asked a favor to you guys?" he asked.

"what is it?" I asked me.

"please win those battle without me. I hate fight..."

"we'll try our best." Then we went to our seat, got some instruction, and after few minutes, we went to the battlefield. Then after some couples of battle, finally it's time for Charlie's team to show up.

"well, who do you want to fight badly?" teacher asked him.

"PIKU! COME HERE YOU!" somehow, he looked really hate Piku.

"well then, Piku's team will fight Charlie's team." Then the battle begin. Luckily, the battle was a single battle rule, which mean, the first player from team 1 will fight the first player of team 2. The winner will fight the next player from the other team until one of those teams wiped out. Of course Piku would be the last one to show up. And so, the first battle was mine.

"tch. I don't want to fight this little kid. Take him Marco." Charlie said as the bibarrel went to the battle arena.

"well, let's finish this soon kiddo!" then the battle began. I opened the battle with a shadowball, but Marco dodged it easily. Marco launched a bubblebeam, but I used dig to avoid it and attack Marco from behind. Marco lost his balance, I took this chance to attack with rapid scratches. It made a big wounds to him and the battle over as the rule said.

"ha! Is that all?" I said challenging.

"hmph! You're useless Marco! Don't end like him or you'll in trouble, Mick!" Charlie threatened.

"not to worry. This not gonna long." Mick, the patrat said. Then they readied for battle before the judge started it.

"and let the battle begin!" I felt something's different. I saw him everywhere, made me used extreme speed to hit them all. Somehow, they were hard and strong, but they didn't move. 1, 6, 11, and more. I beat em 1 by 1, but they grew again and again. I felt something's strange, and I realized that I was under confusion.

I snapped out but it was too late. Mick ended the battle with a single move, psybeam, making me fainted. After a few seconds, I finally regained my conciousness. The battle's over, with Piku's win. If you want to know how did I know it, I looked at a hole with Charlie's trace. Not long, the red light shone the whole school.

"what's wrong?" Piku asked our teacher.

"stay here! We're under attacked!" then Piku ran off from school, and me too. I was going to go to my home, for someone laid at my house.

Kyou's pov

I felt sorry to Keith, I lied to him, but I needed to do something, only with our father. Just when I was going to do it, but he came first to me.

"finally, we're alone. I have something to say, Kyou." I thought I knew what he want to talk, so I started it.

"did you mean this?" I said as I used my special strange ability, that something, like energy boom uhh... whatever. He blocked it with the same power as mine.

"so, it looked like you found it out yourself."

"what is this power, and what did you want?" I exclaimed.

"this is 'sonic wave'."

Keith's pov

I ran as fast as I could. Some guys tried to kill me, but they're sucks. I beat around 24 of them along the way. It was a little farther to my house,

but I stopped.

"come out Rin. I knew you're following me."

"u-uhm..." she muttered.

"I bet you're here for Kyou, right?" and yep. Her face reddened. I sighed.

"whatever. But please help me, okay?" she nodded. Then I went in, but an unexpected thing happened. I saw Kyou choked our dad till dead.

"KYOU!"

"oh, it's you. Well, you're late for the party." I raged, then I dashed to him and used my scratch, but he punch the air and boom, I flung back.

"ugh... wh-what was that?"

"you know? This is 'sonic wave'. With this power, I can RULE THIS WORLD!" he said as he laughed evilly.

"I WON'T LET YOU!" I yelled as I used shadow ball. He grinned, and used that sonic wave again and destroyed my shadow ball.

"it's useless... I don't have anymore thing to do here. Bye, loser. I suggest you better not follow me because you are **weak**." Then he went out.

"YOU BITCH!" I yelled as I ran to catch him. But Rin stopped me.

"DON'T STOP ME RIN!"

"he's right. even you catch up with him, what can you do? he beat you easily..." she was right. I stayed there and thought for some minutes, what should I do next. I still didn't understand, why did he do that? Why did he kill our father? Luckily I hate complicated things, so I just conclude: I needed to defeat him and stopped his crazy plan, but in the other hand, maybe... I needed to kill him.

"so, now what are you gonna do?" she asked me.

"I'll find him, and as my journey starts, I'll be stronger and stronger, until I can beat him."

"c-can I join?" she asked, looked like I made her frightened.

"you better not come with me. it's not a game."

"I know, but I think I can help you, later."

"fair enough. packed yourself. we will find a guild to join." then she went back to her home and I prepared for a long journey.

-  
Me :"so, how was it?"

Kyou :"short."

I sweatdrop

Keith :"why did it so short?"

Piku :"lazy."

Eve :"newbie."

Saki :"HE'S FUCKING STUPID!"

Me :"WHEN DID YA GUYS COME HERE?"

Piku :"stop being lazy!"

Eve :"you never learn..."

Saki :"HE'S FUCKING STUPID! BWAHAHAHAHA!"

Me :"and how could she come here, with her second mode?" *sweatdrop*

Eve :"we brought her here to comment about you."

Me :"ugh!"

Saki :"HE'S FUCKING LAZY! HE JUST FUCKING LIKE A BITCH AND HIS SHIT FACE REALLY UGLY MAKE ME WANT TO POOP THERE!"

Me :"ouch, that's hurt..."

Piku :"you deserve for it."

Kyou :"okay, cool your head guys. It's gaming time!"

Everyone :"YAY!"

Me :"well, thanks for that Kyou."

Kyou :"no problem." *smile*

Me :"so, let's end this now."

Kyou :"see ya later guys!"

GP_444 sign out


	5. separated way

Kyou :"HI GUYS!"

Me :"hey Kyou, you're seemed really cheerful today."

Keith :"dunno. He has become like this since this morning."

Kyou :"ANOTHER GREAT DAY FOR NEW CHAPTER! WOOOO- HOOOO!"

Keith :"excuse me, it's always being a great day for you. Why did you overreact today?"

Kyou :"...are you annoyed?" *ears lowered*

Keith :"kinda."

Me :"w-well, let's get this-"

Piku and Eve :"hi guys!"

Kyou :"you guys come again! Welcome!"

Rin :"hey, sorry I'm late. I made some cakes today. Oh, you guys came in the perfect timing! Here the cakes!"

Everyone :"let's dig in!"

Rin :"wait, what will happen if Kyou becomes evil? Will he still here?"

Me :"... I'm afraid after this chapter,he will be not appeared again."

Rin :"wh-what?"

Kyou :"what's the matter? Why are your face looked so shocked?"

Rin :"it's nothing! I swear!"

Kyou :"well then. You better fast before the cake gone."

Me :"we will come soon."

Kyou back to eat

Rin :"d-did he know it?"

Me :"of course. He's the only one knows this except you and me. Please, don't let anyone else know. It's his willing to do this."

Rin :"... okay."

Piku :"what's the matter? C'mon!"

Me and Rin :"coming!"

Me :"kyou, do the disclaimer!"

Keith :"again? When will it my turn?"

Rin :"be patient, Keith."

Keith :"oh right, I forgot you are his girlfriend."

Rin :"I-I'm not his girlfriend!" *blush*

Kyou :"thanks! GP_444 doesn't own any pokemon!"

Keith :"and he's sucks!" *bang the door*

Me :"w-well, let the story begin!"

* * *

Kyou's pov

After beat Keith, I went straight to my father's guild, named 'darguzz'. I was going there to take my father's old guild (with a weird name). After 15 minutes, I'd just founded that I forgot my father's dead body which I needed to bring as proof that I had beaten him. Then I went back. Luckily, it looked like my twin went to look after me, so I had no problem to bring that dead body with me since the village is still recovering. Of course I used a thing to bring it, and it was 'package orb'. It's really easy to bring big things with this orb.

"man, how could I forget this thing? It'll be important for my plan." Then I went through the forest, named 'beast forest'. As it name, I met some beast which tried to accompany me along my way, but unfortunately, I didn't need any. After a day, I finally reach the 'harcett town'. I went to my father's guild and looked after the man in charge since my father wasn't there. Then a machamp came out and underestimated me with his evil grin.

"a kid? What do you want here?"

"are you the leader of this guild?"

"why must I tell you?"

"because I will be this guild's new leader." Everyone there turned and stared at me. It seemed they were annoyed by my words. The grin on his face faded instantly.

"did you know what you said?"

"of course I do."

"YOU KID! DO YOU WANT TO FIND PROBLEM HERE?"

"you better not shout when talking with your leader."

"YOU SHIT!" then I used the package orb and show my father's dead body.

"I've killed your leader, which is my father. Now, this guild is mine." Everyone there stood up and shocked a bit. That machamp made an 'o' with his mouth.

"i-impossible! You dare to kill our leader? Now face our wrath!" then all, 23 pokemons there raged and started to engage me.

"is this your behavior in front of your leader?" I said as I dodged all the attack came to me.

"you only dodge us! It means you kill our leader by luck!" I just grinned.

"I'm just testing my new comrades right now and you guys terrible. How could you guys still alive? You have no strategy for fight." I said as I widened my grin.

"rule number 1." I said as I moved quickly to their healer.

"never let your healer armless!" I said as I used close combat to their healers.

"now you have no healer right?" then I saw one from them afraid to fight.

"rule number 2: never afraid!" I said as I dashed to him and used slam, a powerful one.

"and the third rule:" I said as I made a powerful wave with my power, sent them flying back.

"you need to teamwork." I said as I checked if someone still wanted for another punch. But it seemed I succeed to make them scared

"anyone still dare to face me?" I dare them.

"n-no sir!" they replied, a bit scared.

"great. Now clean this room and prepare yourself, cause tonight, I'm gonna start my leadership and appoint you for a duty. I wish you obey me or you know what I will do. GOT IT!"

"r-right sir!"

"IS THIS MY NEW COMRADES? I CAN HEAR A BABY TALK LOUDER THAN THIS!"

"R-RIGHT SIR!"

"now that's my comrades. Now OFF!"

"YES SIR!" they replied once again, before they departed and so did I. I prepared my room there, my dad's room which belonged to me that time. I took some rest while waiting for the night came.

At night, guild's hall

"are everyone here now?" I asked them.

"YES SIR!"

"great. Now I will fix my dad's plan. It's really retarded. Do you think you can rule the world with this way? You think you can fight everyone with just this member? I don't think so. First, I command all of you to help everyone just like the other guild!"

"what?" I heard someone gasped right after I told my plan.

"but, why must we do that?" another one asked.

"you know you will never rule this world with only this members, but! If we managed to get the world's faith, slowly, we will rule this world easily. We can make them fight against their own friends, and once they're weakened, we will beat them easily, and we will rule this world easily!"

"OOOO!" they cheered up.

"now, I will need some things to start this plan." Then, I arranged them into groups of three. Then I appointed 3 members as the one who responsible with the registration of new members and some to find jobs for the guild. Then I departed them and took some rest.

* * *

Meanwhile, Keith's pov

It was pretty long way we'd passed. It was night though... luckily or what I didn't care, but we still managed to reach the town, named Uricasm Town. I went to an inn with Rin, and stayed at a room.

"h-hey, why do we gather in a room?" she asked me, looked like I was suspicious to her.

"don't worry. I'll sleep at the sofa." I calmed her down.

"we don't know how long this journey. We need to save some money." I explained.

"okay. Anyway, you're the leader!" she said cheerfully and cutely.

"thanks for understanding me."

"no need to thank." Then we went to our room and as I said, I slept at the sofa.

I was awakened at 1 AM. I went and had a glass of water and went back to sleep, at least that what was I thought. But just when I saw the bed, it was empty.

"where is Rin?" I asked to myself. Then I searched her around the inn, but I found nothing. Then I went outside and searched her around the town and still, I didn't find a thing.

"really, where is she?" I sighed. Then I went to the lake, the last place I didn't check and if she was not there, I would conclude that she ran away. But I found her, with her tears. I walked slowly to her.

"hey. Do you love Kyou?" I asked her. Well, it's pretty obvious though. She blushed badly, meant that I was right.

"hear me, try to forget him. You could see what happened right?"

"but... how if he didn't really become evil?"

"it's not just an act. He was serious at everything he did and if he wanted for a joke, he won't go this far!"

"still..." she was still unconvinced.

"...hey, did you two fight earlier?" she asked me.

"... if you put it that way, well yeah." I replied, but still unconvinced with my own answer.

"what happened? And when did it happen?" she interrogated me.

"it's... when the first day we school. He helped me from bullies, but I hate when he do such a thing. It made me... feel depressed..."

"and what did you say?"

"I just said I hate him, that's all..." I was afraid if she'd hate me after I told the truth, but she wasn't.

"hmm... I'm not sure that's the problem. He's not that kind of guy. He... is a nice guy." Somehow, those jealous feelings came to me.

"it happens again..." I muttered.

"huh? What happens again?"

"n-nothing! Really, nothing..." she looked at me unconvinced.

"uh... did you have something to say?" she asked me. Then she came closer to me and asked me once more.

"Keith, we're friend. If you have a problem that is bugging you, just tell me. I will help you as long as I can." She said sweetly.

"... I think you will never understand me." I said coldly.

"... are you... surprised?" she asked me.

"not at all. I never trusted anyone and I _will _never." I replied with the same tone. She didn't say anything and we went back for a sleep.

* * *

the next morning

I woke up and I acted like that night never happened. I thought she did the same thing as me, and she greeted me as usual.

"morning Keith." she greeted half-awaken.

"morning." I tried to act usually. We got prepared for the next journey and once we're ready, we departed. It wasn't long, but Rin stopped and asked me.

"Keith..."

"what?"

"did I... disturb you all this time?"

"... I don't know myself..." I said, unconvinced. Just after heard my answer, she ran away.

"R-Rin! Where are you going?" she stopped a while to answer before she started to run again.

"I don't want to get in your way." That what she said. I admit it, for a girl, she was a great runner. I hardly to catch up with her. I lost sight of her. I ran by following her smell. After a while, I found her, ran into another trouble with a jerks.

"hey, cute girl. Are you lost?" said a kingler.

"we could accompany you if you want." Said a zoroark.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not lost. Thanks for your kindness." She answered sincerely. Looked like she didn't understand that she was in trouble...

"you didn't get it? You _must_ go with us!" yelled the zoroark. Not took so long, but she managed to hit both of them.

"you little! Catch her and sell her! She'll make money for us." Ordered the zoroark, before a bunch of pokemons popped out and surrounded her.

"now stop right there." I went to them, well-prepared for fight.

"who the heck are you? You better run now than acting like a hero." Threatened the zoroark.

"I usually did not interfere, but I had the responsibility to keep her save, so I can't just run away. Pardon me, but I still have o do so let's make this fast." I tried to intimidate them and hoped they'd let us go easily, but it **was **a real failure I got and they really were a hot-headed, so my intimidate was just make them angrier...

"who do you think you are?"

"just grab that eevee and **kill** that bastard!" one of his underlings aid as he commenced battle. I beat them, one by one, but they're way too much for me. After beat about 7 of them, I ran out of energy. An onix grabbed me from behind.

"now, let him pay for what he'd done to our comrades." One by one, they come and hit me on the face, stomach, and everypart of me they could hit.

"NO! KEITH!" Rin shouted worriedly.

"I'll go with you! But please, let him go." I heard her offered such a silly exchange.

"fine." They let me go, laid on the ground.

"I'm. Not. WEAK!" I shouted as I used a strange power and unleashed it. I didn't have any idea about what power did I use, but I wouldn't let it distract me. I kept using that power berserkly, which came out and enhanced my moves, like tackle, dig, shadowball, or slam. Sometimes, I punched the air to create an air punch which attacked them rangely.

"w-what the heck just happened?"

"sir, our gang wounded badly."

"tch, retreat for now!" the zoroark pulled his gang back.

"are you okay?" I asked her.

"thanks. I'm okay." I was really glad to hear that.

"anyway, why did you chase me?" she asked me.

"I told you, I have the responsibility to keep you safe." I explained.

"but, you never trust me. Why do you still protect me, someone you don't trust?" I had no idea what to say.

"that's... um... well..." she didn't wait for my answer.

"you **did **worry about me right?" she asked me slyly.

"th-that's not true!" I blushed slightly.

"then I'll go again!"

"DON'T!" I shouted instantly.

"then you **really did **worry about me." She claimed.

"fine, I admit it, I was worried about you."

"I knew I was right." she said proudly. Then we went back to the inn and I still thinking, what might that power I got...

* * *

Me :"holiday's over..."

Piku :"and don't you dare to say that you late to post this chapter with that reason." *glare*

Me :"I ADMIT IT! I AM LAZY! I KNOW THIS WILL HAPPEN AGAIN!"

Piku giggles

Keith :"why are you giggling?"

Piku :"well, like this GP rather than the friendly one. It feels more natural."

Eve :"anyway, where's Kyou?"

I silence

Rin :"he had something to do."

Eve :"oh, I see..."

Keith :"he never told me anything about that."

Rin :"well, he doesn't want to disturb you."

Me :"how if we end it here? I wanna treat you guys for dinner."

Everyone :"YAY!"

Me :"hey Rin, are you feeling better?"

Rin :"more or less..."

Me :"sooo, let's end this."

Everyone :"see ya later!"

GP_444 sign out


End file.
